


A Visit Long in the Making

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week, Memories of Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss heads back to Beacon to visit an old friend and lover





	A Visit Long in the Making

The sun shone bright the day Weiss decided to visit Beacon again.

She walked onto to campus, headings towards where she knew Yang would be. The halls were empty, the dorms quiet and clean as the students visited homes or started their new careers. 

That first week in the dorms. Fighting over the shared space, Yang hogging the bathroom to do her hair. Blake stealing all the bookshelves. Ruby talking them all into making bunk beds to free up space. Weiss remembered scolding them all, even as Yang held the bed up herself, Blake and Ruby figuring out how best to stabilize the whole thing. Rope suspended Ruby’s bed over Weiss’, where Yang’s bed stood stacked over Blake’s with all the spare books they could find.

Dreams of the bed falling onto her kept those first few weeks intense. Now, years later, Weiss admited that fear had driven her to seek comfort in Yang’s bed, as it did not swing in the breeze. That night with the thunderstorm, would it have turned out differently if Weiss had been in a top bed? Or if Yang’s bed had held someone else?

Moving past the dorm, Weiss took a detour into the school proper. The classes with Port and Oobleck, with Peach and Goodwitch, special lectures from Yang’s crazy uncle and even her own sister. Holding hands under the desks as they listen to Port pontificate about his hunting of grimm. Trading notes as Oobleck gave a lecture about the thousand year history of Heaven in twenty minutes. 

Weiss stopped outside the lecture hall, pulling out her scroll. Yang had been in the medical wing when Winter had come to offer a lecture and recruitment speech to the second years. Being bedridden had always driven Yang crazy, and that day, it had manifested in trying to get Weiss embarrassed in front of her sister.

Thumbing open her scroll, she paged through the pictures of that day. Yang sending her pictures of her abs, inviting her to visit her in the hospital and the healing power of cuddles. The topless picture with the nurse in the background. The promise of what Yang would do to Weiss when she got better. She had kept that promise, and that memory drew the blood to Weiss’ cheek.

Fleeing from that embarrassing memory, Weiss found herself at the combat arena. Where Goodwitch whipped them all into fighting shape. The one on one fights they had, the team battles. That time Goodwitch had them all train in hand to hand combat. Yang offered to teach Weiss some of the finer points of unarmed combat. Weiss grabbed her ribs as she remembered laughing so hard as Yang pinned her down and tickled her. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but she had done it in front of everyone! Jaune had it on video! They all laughed about it later, and Weiss had gotten her revenge when Goodwitch had them train in ice dust. Not as good as Yang holding down Weiss and tickling her till she was blue with laughter. But icing Yang to the wall, and stealing her boots, letting everyone have a chance to play with her feet, that had been funny in it’s own way.

Smiling faintly, and realizing that she was walking away from where Yang waited for her, Weiss walked past the cafeteria. The epic food fights, the late night coffees, the one time Yang attempted to make a dinner in the cafeteria romantic. Candles and fancy plastic glasses, grape juice mixed with sparkling water. Topped off with Weiss’ favorite pizza and a pint of ice cream. Weiss would take her out on these expensive dates, try new things, but Yang’s attempt at trying to copy them where better in all the ways that counted. Dinners on the rooftop, watching a bootleg copy of a new movie on Yang’s computer while bundled up together on the bed, Weiss falling asleep as Yang read some story to her.

Weiss shivered. It had been too long since she had fallen asleep in those arms. A soft voice speaking of far off places, with lords and ladies, damsels in distress and the knights that save them.

Past the cafeteria was the Bullhead landing zone. Their first mission, when Oobleck had told them not to bring anything. The next mission, were Port had them bring everything. Their first solo mission, hunting beowulves in the mountains, the scouting missions in old cities and ancient ruins. Weeks spent in the far out villages, protecting them from Grimm. The mission that took them to Atlas and Yang proposing a month before graduating. Their graduating mission two weeks later, with the landing zone covered in so much blood, the screams that Weiss still heard.

She ran from the landing zone, ran to where she knew Yang was. To where her friend, her lover, her partner, her never-to-be-wife lay. The gravestone stood around her, straight and orderly. Huntresses and huntsmen who fell during training. Some were markers, bodies unrecoverable, but others, they held the last remains of those who fell in the line of duty. Huntresses who gave their life for the cause. Huntresses who sacrificed themselves so that others could live.

They had left the town behind. Their mission was over. No one expected that lancer, no one expected the queen to have established a hive in the week since they had flown over it.

The pain as the barb ripped into Weiss’ arm and side. The numbness as she flew through the air. The flash of yellow, the fire as Yang took on a swarm of lancers in midair. The muted gunshots as Ruby and Blake granted them what cover they could.

The story they tell is that Yang caught up to the lancer holding Weiss, and ripped it apart. But Yang’s fear called them to her. That she threw Weiss at the Bullhead as she flew to the earth. The pilot wanted to leave, but Ruby jumped after her sister. She found her with the lancer queen, the larger Grimm fading in death, Yang’s fist buried in its head. A stinger in her heart.

Weiss wiped tears from her face with the prosthetic hand she had gained from that fight. Even now, the scar on her side tugged as she tried to keep the tears down. Ten years, and the pain remained, on her body and in her heart.

The grave was a white pillar, Yang’s name and the day she walked on this earth to the day she left it. Weiss brushed some dirt off it, but it had been clean and well cared for. 

She held out the flower she had brought, a sunflower. Placing it next to tombstone, Weiss knelt over the grave. Coming here had been a bad idea. Ten years, and the wounds still hurt.

The sun shone down on Weiss, bright and cheerful. The whole time she had been at Beacon, the sun had been bright and cheerful. All her memories, she remembered her bright sunny dragon, golden hair, bright smile. The warmth she had provided. While the last memory hurt, Weiss had a million others that warmed her. Silly date nights, bad puns, fights, both verbal and physical.

The grave around Weiss was warm. It held her friend, but it held all the good times they had had as well. While the most recent memory hurt, Weiss remembered all the other times, all the good times. 

Taking a shaking breath, Weiss stood. Tilting her face up, she bathed in the sun’s warmth. The sadness still sat in her, but Yang would not want her to be sad. She had done all she ever could to make Weiss laugh, to make Weiss enjoy life.

Crying over her grave would not be what Yang would want. Yang would want Weiss to live the best life she could. To seek out adventure, to make bad puns, to grab all the bad guys by the balls and make them call her sir.

Wiping the last of her tears away, Weiss patted the tombstone. Warmth settled in Weiss. She left the graveyard, left Beacon, but she carried the memories of what happened here with her. Her side never hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like feedback on this story, as it's not my normal fare, thank you!
> 
> If you want to find me in other places:
> 
> Writing Tumblr
> 
> ”Normal” Tumblr
> 
> Twitter because of course 
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995 


End file.
